Morgan vs the IOU 20
by Kate McK
Summary: Some last minute flowers for the Chuck anniversary, stolen from my own back garden. For those who are new, or have forgotten: Oh shit, she knows.


**Morgan vs the IOU 2.0**

 _ **A/N:**_ _Originally requested by_ _ **NickyR**_ _. Rewritten for_ _ **AdmiralK**_ _and_ _ **DocInOz**_ _, because the thought of people rereading my pre-beta, horrible grammar stuff makes me cringe. This is still not beta'd (will have that fixed), and as an added bonus, I'm beered. It's hot and I'm out of lemons. What can I say? Oh, right._ _ **HAPPY CHUCKAVERSARY!**_

 _I still don't own Chuck._

* * *

Chuck scanned the room, careful to avoid lingering on the faces of people he'd never met before. The last thing he needed was a flash. Flashes led to missions and those had a way of leading to difficult-to-explain situations and he had no intention of ruining his sister's rehearsal dinner. Spotting the woman in question across the room, he made his way towards her. He took her by the elbow, shooting an apologetic glance to the work friends she was conversing with.

"Mind if I steal the bride-to-be?"

He didn't wait for a response, but simply steered Ellie to a quieter spot.

"Is something wrong, Chuck?"

He felt a stab of guilt for making her worry. As a big sister who effectively raised him, and a doctor, it just came natural to her. He wanted to set her mind at ease, but the feeling in his gut that something bad was about to happen had him going with his first instinct – babbling.

"No...uh...I don't think so...maybe. Have you seen Sarah?"

Ellie thought it over for a moment. "Now that you mention it, I haven't seen her since –"

"Hey, Chuckster, what's up?"

Chuck jumped in response to Devon suddenly speaking behind him.

"Easy there, didn't mean to scare you." Devon's apology was punctuated with a non-too-gentle pat on the back.

"It's okay," Chuck replied, trying his best not to wince. "You didn't see Sarah anywhere, did you?"

"Whoa, you misplaced a stunning blonde wearing an even more stunning dress? Not awesome, bro."

Ellie narrowed her eyes at her fiancé and Chuck immediately recognized the look. She's not usually the jealous type, but he suspects the wedding stress had been catching up with her, making her act a little out of sorts. He quickly excused himself before the situation could escalate, thankful that he was not in Devon's shoes.

"Never mind. I'm sure she's around here somewhere."

"Hey, Chuck," Devon called after him, clearly still oblivious to the danger he was going to find himself in in a moment. "While you're at it, look for Morgan too. He was supposed meet me at the bar ten minutes ago to see who could –"

An elbow in the ribs cut off whatever Devon was about to say and Ellie seemed even less pleased with the man she was marrying tomorrow.

Chuck frowned. If both Sarah and Morgan were missing… His eyes widened when the realization hit.

 _Oh shit, she knows._

* * *

Sarah walked straight past the waiter, ignoring the odd look he gave her while holding the door open. She stepped inside the room, leaned up against the wall and folded her arms. "Morgan, we need to talk."

Morgan's head snapped up and his beard nearly hit the floor in surprise. "Sarah, this is the little boys' room."

She merely shrugged, not moving from the spot. "I'll wait until you're done."

Morgan looked down with a resigned "I am now." He turned away from her and zipped up his pants.

"Don't forget to wash your hands."

He mumbled under his breath on his way to the basin, and she picked up something along the lines of "crazy" when he turned on the tap. The next moment he jumped backwards, shrieking, as he eyed the knife that came flying past him, now embedded in the bar of soap he'd reached for. His eyed whipped to Sarah, then back to the soap.

"How did you do that?"

"Knife skills course at the culinary institute," she replied, advancing on him as he retreated further.

"That's so cool. I'm thinking of becoming a benihana chef myself and maybe you could give me some tips before I…" He trailed off when his back hit the wall. He was cornered and frantically looking for a way out. "You know," he said, "we could go to the bar and talk. I'm supposed to meet Devon to see who can –"

"Here's fine."

Morgan gulped. "Okay. So, what do you want to talk about?"

"You took something that didn't belong to you."

"Oh...uhm..." He eyed the door as he lifted a knee, with one hand moving down to protect his crotch. "Look, it's not like I'm hurting anyone...I mean...I rewrap them when I'm done...and the customers don't even know they're buying used –"

A look of horror crossed Sarah's face. "Morgan, shut up! God, you're even more perverted than I thought."

Morgan looked affronted. "Hey, I only borrow the sci-fi and kung-fu DVDs. Besides, we don't even sell that kind of movies. The Buy More is a family store you know."

The explanation made her frown. "DVDs? What are you talking about?"

"The company DVDs I borrow to…it's an employment perk…if you could not say anything though –" He snapped his mouth shut suddenly, probably realizing he'd revealed too much. Then he tried a different tactic. "What are you talking about?"

"This."

Sarah shoved a crumpled piece of paper she'd found earlier that morning under his nose. Morgan's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets.

"Oh...oh...don't tell me Chuck ran out and needed that particular one. I mean, with a girl like you, I figured he would be well stocked up –"

"You should have figured he would need every single one he could lay his hands on."

Sarah was not in the mood to discuss her sex life, cover or otherwise, with the bearded gnome, but he needed to understand he couldn't pull a stunt like that. Not when it got in the way of her getting something that was way overdue.

"Look, Sarah, I'm sorry, but buying those PSPs for the Mighty Jocks cleaned me out and Anna was expecting –"

"Next time, ask."

Still recovering from the earlier misunderstanding, she really had no desire to hear about Morgan and Anna's extracurricular activities.

"You'll share?" he asked, touched.

"No. We'll hide them better."

Disappointed flashed across his face, and on any other day it would possibly soften her resolve, but she was running on pure frustration. Before either of them could say anything further, the bathroom door swung open, and Chuck popped his head in. He took one look at the scene and entered fully, giving his friend a once over.

"Morgan? Sarah, sweetie, is everything okay?"

"Fine," she said. "Morgan was just about to fix a little mistake he made." She gave the man in question a look that made him cower.

"Yeah, yeah, of course." Morgan reached for his wallet and took out a string of condoms. He was about to tear one off when Sarah snatched it from his hand.

"Hey," he protested, "I only took one."

"Interest," Sarah replied, grabbing Chuck by his tie and practically dragged him behind her out of the bathroom.

"Where are we going?" he choked out.

She spared him a glance as they made their way through a side door. "I hear Barstow is nice this time of year."

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _Please don't hate on me for not writing anything original. I simply didn't have the time. But all is not lost, if rumors are to be believed…_


End file.
